Undesirable microbes, for instance, bacteria such as Escherichia coli, Salmonella, Listeria monocytogenes, and Staphylococcus aureus, can be pathogenic for humans. Foods containing such bacteria can cause serious illness to humans. Certain microbes can also have an adverse affect on the organoleptic and/or aesthetic properties of food products. Of course, there are many other environments in which undesirable bacteria are present, and which present hazards or problems that could be ameliorated if the growth and proliferation of such undesirable bacteria could be inhibited. Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the growth, proliferation, or survival of such undesirable microbes.
Conventional application of anti-microbial agents aims to eliminate nearly all unwanted bacteria. However, bacteria are ubiquitous, and it has proven very difficult to maintain a product or surface with sufficiently low levels of unwanted bacteria for an extended period of time. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that protects against the growth, proliferation, or survival of undesirable microbes for a prolonged period of time.